Total Drama Big Brother 1
Total Drama Big Brother 1 is the first season of the new series called Total Drama Big Brother, and premiered on September 6th, 2014. Twists *Instead of having the normal one HOH and two nominees, there were in fact two HOH's and four nominees. *Another twist was revealed that the HOH's are not safe due to a new game in the season called the Battle of the Block. *In the first competition, the last two to complete the competition were deemed the first two HOH's, while the first four to complete it where deemed the four nominees. Houseguests Voting History Have/Have-Nots History Alliances Game History Week 1 Leonard and Harold both finished the competition in last place and were rewarded with the title of HOH. The first four to cross the finish line where then penalized with the obligation of being the first four nominated. During the Veto Competition, which was closed to everyone except the HOH's and the four nominees, Lightning won the competition by answering truth or false questions. Harold and Leonard then agreed to put Duncan up on the block, and he was evicted with a 5-4-1-0 vote. Staci was then eliminated with the second-most votes. Week 2 Sky and Brick win the HOH competition, and they form an alliance with Lightning, Samey, Courtney, and Bridgette. Harold forms an alliance, with Leonard, and another one with Dave and Amy. Brick nominates Dawn and Ella, while Sky nominates Cameron and Dave. After the BOTB competition, Brick is dethroned, and Ella and Dawn are safe for the week, leaving Sky as the sole HOH, and Dave and Cameron the nominees on the block. Samey, Dawn, and Bridgette where chosen along with the two nominees and the HOH, to compete in the Salmonella Pie POV Competition. Samey won the POV and was given the option to leave the nominations the same or put up the HOH and someone of her choosing. Samey chose the later and Sky and Dave became the nominees. Dave was then evicted in a vote of 10-1. Week 3 Part 1 Part 2 Courtney and Bridgette won the HOH competition, which involved an obstacle course. Bridgette nominated Lightning and Amy, compromising the Sexy 6 alliance and Courtney nominated Trent and Cameron. Trent and Cameron won the BOTB Competition, which was to create your own music video, which dethroned Courtney. They were then deemed the new HOH's, thereby resetting the week and dethroning Bridgette. As the losers, Lightning and Amy were kept on the block and Trent and Cameron both decided to make the other pair Samey and Brick. Lightning and Amy won the second BOTB. Lightning, Amy, and Bridgette where chosen to compete in the POV competition with Samey, Trent, and Brick. Samey won the competition, which was a trivia game, and chose to use it on herself. Trent named Ella as the replacement nominee. When the votes tied 5-5, Trent decided to eliminate Ella. Week 4 Week 5 Week 6 Part 1 Part 2 Week 7 Week 8 Week 9 Week 10 Part 1 Part 2 Week 11 Week 12 Week 13 Notable Prizes Notable Punishments Trivia *This is the first season in the roleplay. *As this roleplay follows series continuinity, this is the first time Amy and Samey make it past Week 3 together. Category:Total Drama Big Brother 1 Category:Total Drama Big Brother seasons